Cannibal Soeurs in the Lily Garden of Death
by Rosa Chinensis
Summary: Crackfic based on the movie Cannibal Women in the Avocado Jungle of Death. Will have hints of both BL aka yaoi aka slash and yuri aka femmeslash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _Maria-sama ga Miteru_ belongs to Konno Oyuki, Nagasawa Satoru, Shuueisha, and Geneon Entertainment, and _Cannibal Women in the Avocado Jungle of Death_ belongs to Guacamole Pictures. They are being used for non-profit purposes, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: This story will contain mentions of BL (yaoi/slash) and yuri (femmeslash).

**Chapter 1**

"A _what_ shortage?" Yuuki couldn't believe his ears.

"A lily shortage," the officer repeated patiently, as though he often got this reaction. Come to think of it, he probably did.

"A lily shortage," Yuuki repeated dumbly.

"I can assure you, Fukuzawa-kun, that the situation is indeed dire. This is a _national emergency_."

"But-"

"I'm afraid I can't disclose the nature of our use of the plant, but I _can_ tell you that it is _crucial_ to the continued survival of this country."

"Y- yes, sir." Yuuki was still rather puzzled, and a bit incredulous, but he was willing to take his superior officer at his word. He had been trained to follow orders, not to question them or ask for explanations. It was one of the first lessons taught to cadets at the Hanadera Military Academy.

"I'll go on to the next point then."

"Yes, sir."

"Did you know that Japan has only one source of lilies, the so-called Lily Garden located in the mountains of the Chuugoku region?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very good, son. Now then, what do you know about the area?"

"Nothing really, sir. I'm sorry."

"That's all right. I'll explain to you now. There is a tribe of natives that inhabit the Lily Garden. They used to keep to themselves and allow lilies to be harvested from the outer regions, but in recent months they've become more hostile, and are no longer allowing outsiders into the area at all. We can't use direct military force on them unless no reasonable alternative exists, because there is legislation protecting tribes of their sort. All diplomatic missions to date have been unsuccessful.

"Everything else we know about them is hearsay, because the people who see them don't come out alive, with the exception of the adult women, and they... well..." He trailed off, tugging nervously at his collar, then straightened and looked Yuuki straight in the eyes. "I'll level with you, son-- they say the Lillian Tribe is a group of cannibalistic young women." He shuddered. "They hate men, and presumably only use them for procreation and..." He swallowed, looking ill, and continued, "sustenance."

At this point, Yuuki was half-expecting the other man to say, "Gotcha!" and burst out laughing. A hidden video camera would be revealed, and he'd be informed that it had all been an elaborate prank. Either that, or a test of some kind. Actually, that possibility was more likely. Seeing how the students reacted to unusual, even bizarre situations wasn't unheard of in the teaching curriculum. Well, this would be easy enough-- just go along with whatever the officer said, without showing too much shock, reacting as though nothing was out of the ordinary about the situation. Easy as pie.

"I see, sir," he said, keeping his face composed.

"You do?" The man looked rather surprised.

"Yes, sir."

"Well, I'll just... go on then." Still looking as though he couldn't quite believe Yuuki's easy acceptance of the bombshell he'd just dropped, the officer continued his explanation. "Because of the nature of the rumors about the tribe, we sent in some of our top female operatives first, with instructions to observe the natives and possibly open up a dialogue." He paused then, his face a bit ashen, to take in a deep breath.

"They returned alive, but... damaged. Mentally. Most experienced an initial euphoria, followed by a deep depression. None were able to carry out their duties, or to tell us what they'd seen. And they all..." He paused again, swallowing what must have been rising bile, revulsion evident in his features. "They all developed a freakish fixation with teenage girls. Two were charged with sexual harassment, and one is currently in prison serving time for statutory rape." He shuddered.

"The last two tried to return to the Lily Garden, and didn't survive the attempt. We can only assume that the tribe refused to let them in a second time, and they perished either due to the elements, a lack of sustenance, or a sick sort of grief."

After a glance to be sure that Yuuki was still listening, he continued on. "After that, we sent a couple of our top male operatives in, to see if they could get the job done where the women failed."

Grief shadowed his eyes, briefly. "Bits of their remains were left outside the Lily Garden."

Yuuki bowed his head, giving an appropriate show of grief of his own.

After an appropriate period of respectful silence, the officer began to speak again. "Were the situation not as critical as it is, that would have been the end of it. We'd lost too many good people already, and the tribe's status as a native group protected them from recrimination-- the blame would have been put on us for interfering with their society.  
But it was direly necessary that we resolve the situation, and so we took the only conceivable next step."

There was a funny feeling in the pit of Yuuki's stomach, a knot of dread that was slowly spiraling outwards, paralyzing him where he sat.

"We sent female students from this academy."

The words hung in the air between them, and then Yuuki _knew_, and he knew that the officer knew that he knew. They both sat in silence, neither able to look at the other for a few moments.

"My sister," he said finally, numbly, staring at the ugly gray of the table so that it blurred before his eyes and took on a new dimension. Yumi had left abruptly a few weeks ago, telling her family and friends that she was chosen to undertake special training. He'd known something was a bit off with her when she'd packed up her things and left that day, but he'd thought she was just nervous about the training. Now he realized they'd been lied to.

"She was one of the ones sent, yes. I'm sorry."

The officer waited, let Yuuki ask the inevitable question. He did, though the sudden tightness in his throat made it come out as more of a squeak. "What happened to them?"

"Their status is currently unknown; they have yet to return. Our hypothesis is that they have been taken in by the tribe."

Yuuki heard the unspoken, 'because no remains have been found.' He wondered if that was really their strongest hypothesis or if it was being told to him because it was the only optimistic one. He decided this wasn't a good time to think about that, though no time was, really.

"So you see, son, there's only one peaceful option left. It's a gamble, but we feel it has the potential to succeed where none of the others did. It's a bit of a Trojan Horse, see. A way to outsmart them."

"A Trojan Horse... sir?" Yuuki's mouth had suddenly gone dry, and a sort of terror was creeping over him. He had a _very_ bad feeling about this.

The man must have been trying to look sympathetic, but he came off looking a bit constipated instead. "A young male operative. In..." He cleared his throat, looking away, and Yuuki saw a hint of hysterical mirth in his eyes. "Camouflage."

"Camouflage?" Yuuki squeaked. Oh, no. Oh god, no. It couldn't... it couldn't be.

"Yes." The officer studied the tabletop as though it were a fascinating new piece of equipment he was evaluating, carefully not looking at Yuuki. "He would be undercover... as a young woman."

Holy Buddha on a stick. Feeling lightheaded, Yuuki had to fight the urge to burst out in hysterical laughter. He was now _quite_ sure that this wasn't any sort of joke or test. _Nobody_ could be that sick, that demented.

Still trying to act as though nothing out of the ordinary was occurring, the officer opened his briefcase and carefully extracted a few papers.

"You've been chosen because of your exemplary record, and your personal connection with the situation."

Well, that at least made sense. If things went pear-shaped in there, Yumi might be able to help him out. If, he amended, tears pricking at the back of his eyes, she was still alive.

"If you choose to accept this mission, you'll be... prepared-"

Oh god. He didn't even want to _think_ about that part.

"then we'll transport you to the area, where we'll liaise with a local guide who will conduct you to the Lily Garden, though you'll be on your own once you're there. Your mission is to ascertain the status of the lost operatives, learn what you can about their situation and about the tribe itself, and then get the hell out of there with your skin intact. You will not be responsible for convincing the operatives to return, conducting a diplomatic dialogue with the tribe, or anything of the sort. This is an surveillance mission only. Do you understand me, son?"

Yuuki couldn't manage to move his tongue anymore, so he just nodded. As always, the unspoken was as clear as though it had been said outright-- If it came down to it, he was to put his own safety above Yumi's, to leave her there to whatever fate was in store for her while he escaped. Though he understood the reasoning behind the order, it still didn't sit right with him, and he wasn't sure if he would be able to comply with it. Following orders was all well and good, but when push came to shove, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to choose his principles, his government, his country over his sister.

Though Yumi was technically the older one, it usually didn't feel that way, both because of the closeness in their ages (he'd been conceived right after Yumi's birth, and born prematurely) and their individual personalities and maturity levels. Yumi was klutzy, forgetful, and could be a bit of an airhead once in a while. Yuuki had become the dependable, reliable one by default, and had gotten used to watching over Yumi over the years. It would go against every instinct he had to abandon her.

The officer was staring at him now, looking as though he was very aware of what was going through Yuuki's head. "If you can't handle this mission," he said, catching Yuuki's eyes with his own and holding them there, "you need to tell me _now_, so that another can be sent in your place. We need our operative to be one hundred percent loyal, one hundred percent committed. You cannot hesitate. Do. You. Understand?"

The intensity of the words had charged the room with a tense atmosphere, making Yuuki feel even more on edge. But he already knew what his answer would be; He needed to go on this mission, needed to find out what had become of Yumi.

"Yes, sir," he replied immediately. Unhesitating, unwavering, with all the seriousness and sincerity he could inject into those two words. Would it be enough?

"All right," the man said, some of the tension leaving his shoulders, and Yuuki let out his held breath in a near-silent whoosh. Thank goodness.

"You'll be briefed with more in-depth information when you're transported to the Chuugoku region. For now, you will pack a bag and report back here at 1400 hours. All provisions, clothes, and toiletries will be provided to you, so you shouldn't need to bring much. We'll take care of providing a cover story to your parents, so you won't need to worry about that. In fact, it would be best if you didn't inform them at all of your impending departure."

Yuuki nodded. "Where should I report, sir?"

"There will be a vehicle waiting for you outside. We'll be keeping an eye out for you, so you won't need to worry about finding us."

"Yes, sir."

"That should be all you need to know for now. I'll see you again at 1400 hours."

The man put the papers back in the briefcase and stood.

"Yes, sir," Yuuki said belatedly, and saluted.

With a final nod, the man turned and left.

Yuuki sat there in a dumb state of shock for a few minutes, not really able to think about anything. Then he shook his head, snapping out of it, and took a look at his watch.

Shit. The digital display clearly read 12:56. He had less than four minutes to get to the bus stop if he wanted to be home and back again by two o'clock.

Shit, shit, shit. He took off running, hoping no teachers were around to see him tearing through the halls.

The bus was a couple minutes late, thank God, and he managed to make it on, though there were a few dicey moments before it appeared when he was sure he'd missed it.

As the temporary relief faded, he became conscious once more of the situation currently hanging over his head. Oh, he was in _real_ deep shit this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: _Maria-sama ga Miteru_ belongs to Konno Oyuki, Nagasawa Satoru, Shuueisha, and Geneon Entertainment, and _Cannibal Women in the Avocado Jungle of Death_ belongs to Guacamole Pictures. They are being used for non-profit purposes, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: This story will contain mentions of BL (yaoi/slash) and yuri (femmeslash).

**Chapter 2**

Yuuki was sure this was the most embarrassing day of his life, hands down. That time in fifth grade when he'd wet the bed and his mother had accidentally mentioned it at the breakfast table couldn't even come close.

He'd thought the measuring for a _girl's school uniform_ had been bad, but then had come the trying on, with accompanying undergarments and instructions on how to use them, including how to properly stuff the bra.

From there they'd gone to the beautician, who had complimented him on his "lovely features" (he'd wanted to die right there) and then told him what an easy job she'd have of fixing him up (he'd wanted to die right there and take that bubbleheaded bitch with him).

She'd done his nails, buffing and polishing and doing all manner of things to them (both fingernails and toenails, though he hoped nobody would ever be seeing _those_), then put funny lotions that all stunk of some kind of flower on his skin, making him wash his face at least three times.

The waxing (eyebrows and legs) had been mildly painful and equally humiliating, especially the snide comments from the officer chaperoning his errands (he'd wanted to apply the wax to select areas of the officer's body and see how _he_ liked it).

Once the rest of his body was done, she started in on his hair, washing it with more sweet-smelling things (he'd wanted to cringe at that; was he going to smell like a fricking _flower shop_ when she was done?), giving him extensions, and trying a few different styles to see what suited him best. She wanted to go with pigtails, but he vetoed that--it made him look entirely too much like Yumi, which was somehow worse than just looking like a girl. She'd protested good-naturedly but given him barrettes instead, one pair with pink flowers and another with multi-colored pastel butterflies. Dying of humiliation, he accepted them, knowing that she'd only come up with something worse if he didn't.

God, vindictive women were scary. Her fake sweetness and concealed streak of sadism were a hundred times worse than the officer's smug smirk and snide comments. He was almost overly obedient and attentive during the subsequent lesson in makeup application. Thankfully, she'd gone for an understated look; he'd been worried she'd make him look like a kogal or something.

As they left the beauty parlor, laden down with a bag of more makeup and beauty products than he'd ever dreamed existed, he shuddered internally, vowing to never go within a hundred meters of the horrific place again.

After that had been the etiquette lessons, little tips on things he needed to do to accurately pass as a girl for a short time (he'd been _this_ close to socking the officer throughout most of the lecture-workshop; did the man never shut up?), which he did fairly well on overall. Covert training was part of the Hanadera curriculum, so he'd had experience in suppressing his instinctual actions in favor of recently learned ones.

By that night, everything was in order and they were boarding a train to Okayama, bags (including a makeup case, he was embarrassed to see) in tow.

After a quick bite to eat-- neither of them had eaten since lunch, and so they both wolfed down their food in a few short minutes-- the briefing began.

"The Lily Garden," the officer began, "is located on one of the smaller mountains of Sanbe-san. It's a bit of a hike, which is why we've given you camping gear.

"You'll also need a guide. There's a nice local fellow who's helped us out in that area in the past. We've already called ahead and arranged to meet him bright and early tomorrow morning. He won't be able to go into the Lily Garden with you, but he can take you to the edge. After that, it will all be up to you.

"He's told us that the Lillian Tribe has a stronghold in the center of the Lily Garden, and that members of the tribe, equipped with bows and arrows, are always standing guard there and patrolling the perimeter of the garden. It hasn't been confirmed, but on the off chance that they have guards out patrolling the surrounding forest, you'll need to remain, er, 'in gear'"--he made air quotes with his fingers--"the entire time. In fact, it would be best if the guide didn't suspect anything either, but you can let him in on the plan if it proves necessary."

Yuuki groaned internally. He'd thought he'd be able to get suited up just before entering the garden, but it looked like he'd be stuck going undercover for the entire mission. He hoped he'd at least be able to wear the Hanadera female field uniform--that, at least, was more practical for hiking up a mountain than the school uniform, and a good sight less embarrassing.

As if he'd sensed what was on Yuuki's mind, the officer brought up that issue next. "We've provided you with a few changes of ladies' field uniforms"--Oh, thank _God_--"but we feel it might be more, er, _influential_ if you wear the _school_ uniform into the Lily Garden itself. To, er, _blend in_ better, bond with the young women, all that."

Well, at least the shoes would be comfortable. He was sure he would have been embarrassed--in more ways than one-- if he'd had to try walking around in high heels. He hadn't the foggiest idea how girls did it, and it wasn't something he wanted to try, ever.

After a nod of assent from Yuuki, the man continued. "Once you're inside the Lily Garden, meeting up with the tribe shouldn't be a problem. The most likely scenario is that the guards will see you and bring you to the central stronghold; if none of them are nearby when you enter the garden, head in that direction and you should eventually come across some members of the tribe.

"There's no telling what they'll do once you're there, or who you'll be allowed to see. God willing, they won't lock you up." He paused, the "or worse" unspoken but understood. "You are to learn what you can about the tribe-- their size, their weaponry, their command structure and goals if that's at all possible. You are also to carry out your primary mission, that is, to ascertain the current status and whereabouts of the missing operatives. If you are unable to carry out the mission but have the chance to get out, take it. We don't want to lose you, and any information about the tribe may be of value to us, no matter how slight. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Any questions?"

"What will happen after I leave the Lily Garden, sir?"

"The guide will be waiting for you in the surrounding forest, in a pre-arranged location. He'll take you back. Anything else?"

"No, sir."

"Very good. I suggest you use the rest of the trip to get some shut-eye. You'll need it for tomorrow." The corner of the man's mouth quirked up a bit. "Have to make sure you get plenty of beauty rest now."

Groaning internally, Yuuki just nodded and leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes. He had a million things to think about, but the afternoon had worn him out more than he would have thought possible. He soon found himself drifting off, waking only briefly for the train change in Okayama.

They arrived at Odashi station in the middle of the night. A car was waiting for them there, and Yuuki fell back asleep after dumping a few pieces of luggage into the trunk and sitting down in the backseat.

The officer woke him after what he was sure had been mere minutes, and he looked out the window to see that it was still pitch black out.

"We're here," the officer told him in a whisper.

"Here?" Yuuki asked blearily, not fully awake yet.

"Oda," the man clarified. "We'll be meeting our guide here in a few hours. I've already arranged a room at a local onsen, they're awaiting us now."

"Yes, sir," Yuuki said, climbing out of the car and coming around to the trunk to help with the luggage.

An old man, looking cheerful and welcoming despite the late hour, met them at the entrance and showed them to their room. Futons had already been laid out for them, and after giving a polite thank-you and goodbye to both the old man and the driver, Yuuki crawled into his without so much as changing his clothes.

Morning would come in a few hours, and with it, the beginning of his mission, but for now, the officer was right-- he _did_ need his beauty sleep if he didn't want to end up having to wear five pounds of makeup the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: _Maria-sama ga Miteru_ belongs to Konno Oyuki, Nagasawa Satoru, Shuueisha, and Geneon Entertainment, and _Cannibal Women in the Avocado Jungle of Death_ belongs to Guacamole Pictures. They are being used for non-profit purposes, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: This story will contain mentions of BL (yaoi/slash) and yuri (femmeslash).

**Chapter 3  
**

The officer woke Yuuki at the crack of dawn, a smirk on his face. "Time to suit up, Yukimi," he said, using the undercover name that had been chosen for Yuuki the day before.

Yuuki groaned, but pushed himself up out of bed and went to perform his morning ablutions, using the million little bottles that all seemed to stink of some kind of flower. That finished, he began to dress.

The girls' field uniform was essentially the same as the men's: a sensible, fairly tight-fitting t-shirt, pants, and combat boots, all in shades of brown. It was what he was wearing underneath it that made him cringe in embarrassment. He'd been given basic, unadorned undergarments in plain white, and yet he was sure he was just as embarrassed putting them on as he would have been if they had been pink and frilly. The panties were actually more comfortable than he'd expected, but he still fumbled when putting on and removing the bra, making a bad solution even worse.

He was better at putting the makeup on than he had expected to be. He told himself it was because he'd had to pay so much attention to the lecture, though he was both secretly proud and secretly embarrassed of his newfound skill. Then came the hair, which he pulled back into a sensible ponytail-- couldn't have it getting in the way during the trip to the mountain-- which he secured using a hair tie some kind-hearted person had included with the field uniform. He planned to leave the hideous barrettes at the bottom of his bag the whole trip, if possible.

When he was _finally_ ready (he now had some first-hand experience as to why most girls spent so much time in the bathroom in the morning), the officer checked over his appearance, and-- after the requisite number of digs and snide comments-- pronounced him ready.

They didn't have long to wait before a knock came at the door and one of the inn's staff announced that a man named Kashiwagi was there to see them.

"That'll be our boy," the officer said, smiling, and called for him to be let in.

The door slid open, revealing a tall, slim young man who somehow had an air of refinement about him despite the ruggedness of his attire. His eyes settled on Yuuki, and something in his expression altered nearly imperceptibly. Yuuki, a sinking feeling in his stomach, was sure, though he didn't know quite where that certainty came from, that he had just been found out.

"Good morning, son," the officer greeted him, waving him in. "Come in, have a seat."

"Good morning." Kashiwagi returned the greeting, giving a polite bow before entering the room and seating himself across from the other two occupants. His voice was undeniably that of a man, and yet there was a feminine timbre to it, an almost nasal quality.

"I'll get right to the point here, since we can't afford to waste any time here-- my boys told you yesterday that we have another girl for you to take in. This is Fukuzawa Yukimi. She's been briefed on her mission and is ready to leave immediately. Your fee will the same as before, if that's acceptable?"

If Kashiwagi was surprised at Yuuki's family name, or his resemblance to his sister, he didn't show it.

"Yes. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Fukuzawa-san. I am also ready to leave immediately. I presume a vehicle is ready and waiting to take us to the area?"

"Of course, of course. I'll just give you your payment, and we can be off." The officer produced an envelope from his briefcase and passed it over to Kashiwagi, who tucked it in his pocket without so much as a glance at it. Yuuki supposed that they'd done this enough times now that they'd more than earned each other's trust.

That finished, the trio stood, gathered Yuuki's and Kashiwagi's things, and deposited them in the trunk of the same car that they'd taken to the inn. The officer was doing the driving himself this time, and Yuuki was, unsurprisingly, consigned to the back seat while Kashiwagi got shotgun.

The officer and the guide made conversation during the drive, but Yuuki spent the time looking out the window, thinking and psyching himself up for the mission. He thought he saw Kashiwagi checking him out in the rearview mirror once or twice out of the corner of his eye, but didn't turn to meet his eyes. There was something about Kashiwagi that made him a little uncomfortable, some feeling he couldn't quite put his finger on.

An indeterminate amount of time later, the car came to a stop in a parking area.

"We're here," the officer announced--rather unnecessarily, Yuuki thought--and the three men stepped out of the car.

Yuuki pivoted, surveying the area. They were still a ways away from any of the mountains.

"There were more roads here at one time. They were removed along with the resorts years ago." Kashiwagi's voice came from just behind Yuuki.

Yuuki turned toward him, questions on the tip of his tongue, but then the officer was there, handing him his gear. Yuuki decided any questions could wait until they were on their way. He couldn't waste time standing around here when Yumi might be out there somewhere.

"All ready?" the officer asked. All the mirth was gone from his eyes now. There'd been a sort of surreal humor to the situation before, but the reality was that he was sending a young man to what could very well be his death. Yuuki put the thought out of his mind. Right now he needed to focus on the mission. On Yumi.

"Yes, sir," he returned.

The guide had gotten his own pack from the trunk while Yuuki had been standing there thinking.

"The trail we'll be taking is just over here," he said, pointing to the right. "I'll wait for you at the entrance."

Once Kashiwagi was out of earshot, the officer began speaking again. "Remember, your mission is to go in, get information, and get out. No heroics. We'll be counting on you, son. Godspeed."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

Yuuki saluted, and turned to follow Kashiwagi to the trail.

It was going to be a long day.


End file.
